Love can't tear us apart
by BlueStar19
Summary: A story for my friend PrimesSPARROWforever. No summary that I can think of. Enjoy. Rated for the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story for my friend PrimesSPARROWforever. Hope you enjoy. Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Megatron, Barricade, Nitro Zeus, and Jazz are alive. Will be also adding some Autobots. I also do not know the car models or care really.

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter.

* * *

20 year old Anna Carter got up to start her day. It had been peaceful since Earth's almost near destruction by a giant, metal planet. She had a friend in the TRF that told her the whole story. The leaders of the world had decided to officially keep Cybertronians on Earth, given that their planet was the dark Lord Unicron. Their planet was being rebuilt with help of all the remaining Autobots and new arrivals coming. She often saw the Autobots drive by on patrols. Her house was a few miles from their base. A fancy ringtone rang in the air. Anna picked it up, knowing it was her best friend Haylee Turner.

"Hey Haylee," Anna greeted in her bubbly fashion.

"Hey Anna, are we still good for tonight?" Haylee asked.

"Yeah. I don't think they have sensors around the base so we should be good. Lennox said that we shouldn't get caught. He doesn't want to explain things," said Anna, going to her closet to get changed. She picked out a black tank top, matching black underclothes, and blue tight jeans. "Just remember to come by in dark clothes. I don't want to explain myself."

"I will. See ya," Haylee said, hanging up.

Anna smiled and put on her biker boots and her fringed, black leather jacket. Going to the mirror, she stared at her reflection for a bit. Her blonde hair was a mess, the pink streaks in it covering the rest. Anna brushed it out, making sure that it looked nice. Her bright blue eyes agreed with how she looked. The woman smirked and headed out. She needed food again. Haylee liked to eat her out. She got into her car and drove down the road to the small store. Once she got the things she needed, Anna set them in her trunk.

Two men came up to her, pinning her against her car. Anna growled softly and pushed at the men. One of them laughed, stroking her hair in a mock lover's way. Anna bit his hand, the man hissing in pain.

"She's a feisty one," the other commented.

"Just how I like them," the first smirked.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I would kindly ask you to step away from her," another, deeper voice said. The two men looked at a tall, 6' 3" man in blue jeans and a red shirt with a red cowboy shirt over it. The two men got scared and fled. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yes I'm fine," Anna blushed. She held out a hand. "I'm Anna Carter."

"Orion. Orion Pax," the man introduced. "I hope you have a safe journey home."

Anna nodded and got into her car. She watched at Orion walked back to a beautiful red and blue flamed Western Star semi truck. Anna got home and put the food away, grabbing herself an apple and sat down to watch TV. Her mind wondered back to the man that scared off the two perverted men. A smile touched her face, her cheeks flushing with heat.

~~~000

"Oh wow," Haylee breathed, looking around the military base. "This place is huge."

"No kidding," Anna agreed. "Remind me why we are here again."

"I forget," Haylee replied. "Dude, look at all these cars. They look so awesome."

The two women looked at the cars gathered. The one that caught Anna's eye was the red and blue flamed semi from earlier. She went up and traced her hand on its side, feeling the metal shudder slightly. Haylee was busy looking at the silver car next to the black Topkick. The gleaming Autobot symbol caught the woman's attention, realization clicking in her head. She swore softly and backed up.

"Ann, what's wrong?" Haylee asked.

"These are the Autobots," Anna said.

"Whoa really?" Haylee gasped. "So cool."

"No not cool. We have to get out of here," Anna rushed.

The sound of transforming bots scared the two. Anna faced the one she recognized as Optimus Prime. Her heart raced in fear and she ran. Optimus caught her before she could get very far. Anna closed her eyes tightly, trembling as she was lifted up to his face.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I was curious and wanted to meet the Autobots in person," Anna stuttered out. Her heart felt strange being around the leader. "You're not gonna hurt us, are you?"

Optimus looked startled. He would never hurt a human again. His spark fluttered at being near her.

"Of course not. I do suggest you leave before Lennox arrives," Optimus warned, setting her down. "I will see you again Miss Carter."

Anna blushed madly before grabbing her friend and leaving. Optimus watched sadly as the two left. His spark ached to be near the small human again. Ratchet placed a servo on his friend's shoulder. Optimus turned to him, slumping a little.

"Ratchet, may I speak with you in private?" Optimus requested.

"Of course. Let's go to the medibay," Ratchet smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My spark feels drawn to the human. She's the same one that I helped while on my patrol," Optimus explained, a servo going to his chest. "I cannot explain it."

"Seems like you found your mate Optimus," Ratchet chuckled. "Your spark merely wants to be with its other half."

"I am destined for a mate?" Optimus pondered. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Where are you going?"

"To ponder upon this discovery."

~~~000

"He will soon suffer until his spark extinguishes," Quintessa reported. "It should be kicking in soon, my Dark Master."

"You've done well my follower," Unicron praised. "Keep hidden. The Prime still believes that you are dead."

Quintessa bowed her head, getting up and leaving her master to recover enough to finally appear in his true form. Primus would be destroyed and Unicron would be the ruler of the universe.

~~~months later

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am positive," Optimus chuckled, driving into the base.

"Well just as long as it is alright," Anna agreed.

"My men are fine with you being on base," Optimus reassured, sensing the girl's unease.

"It's not your men, it's the humans that work with Lennox," Anna admitted.

"They will not say anything. I promise."

Optimus rolled into the base with the girl he loved. Anna had agreed weeks ago to be on base with the Autobot leader. The two had fallen in love and had yet to tell the other. Optimus planned on changing that with this visit. He couldn't wait any longer to be with the woman in his cab. Anna got out and let the leader transform, being brought to his chest. He went into his room and closed the door, locking it so that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Anna looked up at the handsome mech with curiosity. Optimus activated his holoform and laid down on the berth, resting both on his chest. He leaned forward hesitantly, briefly kissing her lips. Anna froze, processing what just happened. Optimus looked away shamefully.

"If you don't love me, then that is fine," Optimus whispered. He was surprised that Anna had kissed him back.

"I love you Optimus Prime. You make my life feel complete," Anna whispered back. Optimus smiled, kissing his femme once more.

A/N: There is the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy and wait for chapter two. I have a school game to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here is the second chapter. I find it a bit difficult, given I've never done a bot/human pairing before. It's a new experience that I'll gladly take. It's working out well in my opinion. Oh and Jolt is alive. I like Jolt. And I write whatever comes to my mind so sorry if it seems fast. I don't even know what I type sometimes and it turns out amazing.

Optimus' girl (guest): Yeah, she did a story for me so I'm returning the favor. Got bored really and this came to my thought.

PrimesSPARROWforever: Glad you love it so far.

Guest: I am not sure. I want the first chapter to be up before Halloween because I know I will be busy during that Halloween week and the 13th I'm busy with a Trunk or Treat for little kids.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter.

* * *

Optimus sighed happily. His life was perfect now that he had his femme. Anna was currently curled up with his holoform of his bipedal form. He held her close, kissing her head every now and then. It was a starry night and they rested against a tree on a hill. Fireflies danced lazily across the grass. Optimus felt his spark warm with being so close to the girl he loved.

"I love you Anna," Optimus whispered.

"I love you too," Anna returned back with a kiss.

Optimus hummed softly, a smile gracing his face. Life couldn't be any better for them. That is, until one of the knights came up to him. They spoke softly in Cybertronian before he left. Optimus sighed and got up, cradling Anna to his chest.

"Optimus? What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Ratchet wishes to check on me. He isn't convinced that I am well from my time with Quintessa," Optimus sighed. Anna giggled a bit at the childish way Optimus was acting. "I swear he never will let me go until he is sure."

"I'm sure he's just worried. Quintessa is evil and she infected you with something to make you turn evil," Anna said. Optimus looked at her strangely. "Bumblebee was telling me about it. Said that it looked like someone's blood."

"Yes, Dark Energon is the blood of Unicron," Optimus nodded. "The effects are still in me. It has tainted my spark and will not leave until the Knights find a way to purify it."

"Well I hope you get better Big Guy," Anna said, leaning into his chest more. "I would hate to be all sad."

"I will be fine Anna," Optimus laughed. "Now let's go to Ratchet before he welds my aft to the berth after dragging me there."

~~~ a few days later

Optimus woke up in the middle of the night with intense pain. He clutched his chest and uttered a small cry. He shut his optics tightly as the pain intensified. The next thing the leader knew, he was on the ground purging everything in his tanks. The red and blue frame shook with exhaustion. Optimus opened up a com. link to Ratchet, knowing something was wrong.

" _Ratchet, I need help._ "

" _What's wrong Optimus?_ "

" _Intense pain. Something's wrong._ "

" _I'll be right there Prime. Try to stay awake until I get there._ "

Optimus breathed in raggedly as he laid there. His body shook more. More energon came up, but not the fuel kind. Ratchet raced in and knelt down, examining the purge before heaving Optimus up. Ironhide jogged in and helped his mate with their leader. Optimus groaned and stumbled, his body to tired to support itself. Ratchet got to the medibay and put Optimus on a berth, scanning him immediately. Steelbane, even as weak as he was from his near death experience, went to help his descendent.

"Quintessa's work," Steelbane said, his hand glowing as he placed it on Optimus' chest. "She did this. He's too sick for anything."

"She's dead though. We can't do anything to help him but ease his pain," said Ratchet.

"Quintessa lives. She cannot be destroyed easily," said Steelbane, his optics glowing brightly suddenly. "Quintessa gave Lockdown the virus, who gave it to the humans of Cemetery Wind. They injected into him through wounds. He's dying."

"No! Prime can't die!" Ironhide refused. "I've known him since he was a sparkling. Optimus is too strong to die. He has a femme who he loves deeply."

"I agree with 'Hide. Anna won't be too happy to learn about this," said Ratchet, sighing deeply.

"Hurts... so much," Optimus groaned. "Ratchet... get Perceptor to... help with... the cure."

"I'll do what I can Optimus. For now, just rest and fight," Ratchet soothed, injecting a sedative.

"I'll go get Perceptor. Do everything you can right now," Ironhide said.

"Steelbane, is there anything we can do for Optimus?" Ratchet begged.

"I do not know. Quintessa will be the only one with the cure if one exists. She can be anywhere in the universe," Steelbane answered gravely. "My brothers will work to ease his pain if he does pass."

"Thank you Steelbane," Ratchet sighed, slumping against the berth.

~~~000

"Hey Bee, where's Optimus? I thought he was picking me up," Anna pointed out, climbing into the scout.

"Ironhide told me to pick you up. I don't know what's up with Optimus. He's in the medibay with Ratchet," Bumblebee answered.

"I'll check up on him when we get there," said Anna.

The trip seemed like a long one. Anna got nervous with what was happening with Optimus. He could be dying for all she knew. But what she didn't know was that she wasn't that far from the truth. They pulled into the base and Anna went straight for the medibay. Ratchet, Jolt, First Aid, and Perceptor talked quietly near Optimus' sleeping form. She climbed up and sat next to her lover's face, gently stroking it. Optimus woke up, looking over at her.

"Hey," Anna greeted softly.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Don't you have that job interview today?" Optimus asked.

"I already did that. I start Monday. Bee picked me up and said that you were here," Anna said.

"That's great," Optimus congratulated.

"So what's going on?" Anna asked.

"I do not know," Optimus answered.

"He's dying Anna. Steelbane has informed us that there is no way he can be saved. This is something we have never seen before," Ratchet answered the question, turning back to his patient. Anna gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry you two. This is too advanced for us."

"How... how long?" Optimus asked.

"We don't know. It could be anywhere from a day to a few weeks," Perceptor answered. "The knights said that they will help end your pain when the time comes."

"Thank you for at least trying," Optimus whispered. He looked at Anna again. "I... I love you so much Anna. I wish there was a way for us to be together forever. It seems like Fate had other plans for us."

"Y-you can't die," Anna refused, crying now and clutching his face. "I love you. Our love is strong enough to help."

"Anna... sometimes things aren't strong enough to cure," Ratchet said gently, his own pain in his voice. "You'll stay here for as long as you can. Lennox can inform your boss that something came up and you can't be there."

Anna just cried, not believing the words said. It couldn't be true. Her love for Optimus had to be enough, right? She prayed to God that Optimus would live and that they would find a cure or something. Optimus scooped her up and held her close to his chest. Ratchet and the other three left the lovers be in peace. Anna fell asleep, Optimus joining her shortly. They would make the best out of what little time they had left. Ratchet looked up to see the other Autobots around the medibay, all waiting for an answer when news of their leader being in there was heard.

"Ratchet is he alright?" Sideswipe asked.

"No he's not. Optimus is... is dying," Ratchet announced sadly. Gasps of denial were heard from everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Gonna be busy for the week. Got to prepare for a trunk or treat that the automotive club is doing and the money goes to primary children's hospital. The best is that it's Friday the 13th. But gonna be awesome. I will try to update when I can.

Optimus' girl (guest): She'll pay, just you wait.

PrimesSPARROWforever: It won't be too bad, I hope. Lots of happy stuff to come. Just wanna get the bad stuff out of the way. Hope things are good on your end.

Sunstreaker29: Thanks. Hope you enjoy the story.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter.

* * *

Optimus walked slowly around the base, talking about random things with Anna. The two were always together, never separating. Ratchet kept an optic on Optimus the entire time, waiting for the end to come. It had been a few days since the occupants of the base found out. Everyone was worried about their leader, knowing that soon he would die. Optimus set Anna down on a balcony. He pulled something out and handed it to her. Anna gasped and gingerly put on the red and blue flamed ring and necklace, tracing the metal carefully.

"Oh Optimus, they're beautiful. I love them," Anna said, her eyes watering in joy.

"They are made of my own metal. This is a way for us to be together forever since we cannot bond," Optimus explained. "I am glad you enjoy them."

"Optimus! It's Megatron," Sideswipe reported, rolling up to the two. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Alright," Optimus nodded, turning back to Anna. "I will be back Sweet. Stay here until I return."

Optimus left Anna and headed outside. Megatron looked at his brother with something in his optics that was unknown, yet familiar to the Prime. He noted that the red mark of Quintessa was absent. Megatron didn't say a word. He simply went up and embraced his brother without a word. Optimus stood there shocked, not moving an inch.

"I'm so sorry brother. I realized my mistakes," Megatron whispered. "Please forgive me."

"I already have Megatron," Optimus whispered back. "I'm so happy to have you back."

Megatron smiled and stepped back. Optimus returned the smile and turned to walk back, noticing his men there watching. They all grinned, knowing that the war was officially over. Optimus took a step forward before gasping and grabbing his chest. He fell and Megatron caught him in alarm. The younger coughed raggedly, his form shaking.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Megatron asked. Ratchet rushed over, kneeling down to examine his friend. "Ratchet, what's wrong with him?"

"He's dying Megatron. Quintessa made a virus that has no cure. He didn't have much time left anyway," Ratchet said, sighing in defeat. "Let's get him to the medibay. It'll be the best to end his pain quickly."

Megatron struggled to not to cry. He carried his brother to the medibay and set him down. Anna came up, hearing what was happening. She went straight to his side, stroking his face. The Knights came in as well, all surrounding the Prime. Each placed his servo on Optimus, chanting something unknown. Optimus turned to Anna, knowing his time was coming to an end.

"Anna."

"Optimus."

"Anna, I love you. Don't forget that. It will be alright," Optimus muttered, voice growing weaker.

"I love you too," Anna sobbed.

Optimus smiled and relaxed. The Knights finished chanting, sending Optimus' spark to Primus to rest. Each Autobot bowed their helms in respect. Ratchet took a large cloth and brought it over. Ironhide respectfully laid Optimus' servos on top of one another on his midsection before Ratchet covered the body for later.

~~~ Primus' realm

"Where am I?" Optimus asked into the white void surrounding him.

"You are in my realm Optimus Prime," a voice answered back. "I am Primus."

"Primus?" Optimus repeated, totally stunned.

"My children have sent you to me so that I may heal your body of Quintessa's and Unicron's doing," Primus said, showing his presence. Optimus stared up at the large, glowing white mech. "Your body was beyond Ratchet's ability. This is the only way. You shall return soon enough to your body."

"My family and love don't know that I am alive," Optimus pointed out.

"They will know when you return. My Knights will explain it when the time is right," Primus reassured.

~~~ a few days later

Anna stared off into space, not believing her love was dead. Ratchet had said a few minutes ago that the body was ready for burial, but she wasn't feeling up to going. No one could convince her into going. Ironhide walked up to Anna, bending down a bit to her level.

"Anna, are you sure you don't want to come?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm sure," Anna confirmed, her voice sullen.

"Alright. I won't force you to come. Just know that Optimus continues to live on in all of us," Ironhide remarked before leaving the woman alone.

The weapons specialist went up to the hanger with Optimus' body on an alter looking platform. He went up to it and stroked his Prime's helm. It was a while before he spoke to say his final goodbyes.

"Oh Optimus, this isn't how I imagined you to die. I am much older than you, it should of been me that went before you," Ironhide said softly. "We are all going to miss you."

The Knights all knelt in a bow in respect before touching the frame again. They chanted a different set of words and stepped back. Optimus onlined with a jolt, coughing as he sat up. The Autobots were all stunned, unable to move or understand what just happened. Steelbane turned back to the group, nodding to them once.

"Primus has healed his body," Steelbane explained. "He no longer has the virus or dark energon in him."

"Anna? Where is she?" Optimus asked, looking around.

"She's outside. She didn't want to see your burial," Ironhide answered.

Optimus only got up and headed outside. He walked up to Anna, who was crying into her knees. He activated his holoform of his bipedal form and hugged her. Anna tensed up at the contact, not know who it was.

"Why do you cry little one?" Optimus asked in a whisper. Anna turned and embraced his holoform close to her. "Hello Anna."

"Optimus! You're alive!" Anna cheered, pecking his cheek.

"Yes. Primus had the Knights send me to his realm while my body was fixed," Optimus said. "I'm so sorry for scaring you. I will never leave your side again. I promise."

Anna simply cried in joy and hugged him tighter. Optimus hugged back just as tightly and kissed her head. They stayed like that for Primus only knows how long. Nothing in the whole world could ruin that moment for them. Even when the others watched them from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry took so long. Had a busy month and all that with school. Never thought that things would be so hard at times. Plus everyone seems to give me a hard time. This chapter was inspired by the song Forgiven by Skillet. You should listen to it. It fits so well with this chapter. Ah yes, Elita is gonna be out of character and mean.

PrimesSPARROWforever: Alright. Hope you enjoy what happiness you get in the future. I know things are getting rough.

Optimus' girl (guest): I have more plans for those two. I just love brotherly relationships between the two.

Guest: I do do requests. Uh... I am working on a few right now but I can get it up. It'll be one of the chapters in the story The best there is. That's where I put up requested stories most the time. I would have to rate it M for what you request, but it won't have much graphic stuff. I can do most of it and mention the rest. But I can get it done in a week or so if I get things done the way I want them to. I'm gonna assume this will take place in G1.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

OptimusxElita-One

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter.

* * *

"You know what to do my creation," Quintessa purred. "I want you to as you're told."

"Of course mistress."

~~~000

Optimus stared at Anna as she slept on his chest. She had worn herself out with her weeping. Megatron hadn't been there for his wakening and so he had yet to talk to him. The Prime set the human down and sought out his brother. He found him staring up at the night sky.

"Brother, why are you out here?" Optimus asked.

"Prime? You're alive? But how?" Megatron asked.

"Primus had the Knights send me to him while my body was fixed," Optimus quickly explained, sitting next to the taller mech. "I would of come earlier, but Anna needed me."

"She's a fine woman for you brother," Megatron nodded. "You are lucky to have her and vice versa."

"Indeed. She reminds me of Elita at times," Optimus sighed. He still loved and missed Elita-One dearly. "I love her sassy attitude and the way she moves. I just wish I could bond with her."

"There's always that ceremony that humans call a wedding," Megatron suggested. "It would be one way of being together for eternity."

"Marriage? I don't know. It could work for us. I should propose to her," Optimus said, smiling at the simple fact of the human custom. "I shall wait until the time is right."

~~~few days later

"Are you positive?" Optimus asked, spark racing wildly. "Is it truly her?"

"I'm sure Prime. There's no mistaking it. That femme in there is Elita-One. I don't know how but she's here and alive. She even has the mark on her from that accident on Cybertron," said Ratchet.

"Who? I heard that there was a new bot," said Anna, leaning against Optimus' leg.

"Elita-One. She was Prime's sparkmate before she disappeared and was pronounced dead," Ratchet explained. "She landed not too long ago."

"Sparkmate? Isn't that the same as a wife or husband?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is," said Ratchet.

"I don't know what to do. I still love Elita, but I love you Anna," Optimus muttered.

"Well... she had you first. You can be with her," said Anna, hiding the fact that she was crumbling on the inside. "You two deserve to be together."

"Are you sure?" asked Optimus.

"Of course," Anna confirmed. "I'll see you around. I have a few things I need to get done."

Anna bounded off towards the rec room. Optimus sighed silently and left to go see his mate. Elita was waiting for Ratchet to return so that he could finish checking up on her. The pink femme squealed and hugged her long lost mate. Optimus returned the hug, ignoring the feeling in his spark of emptiness.

"Oh Optimus I missed you so much," Elita squeaked.

"I missed you as well Elita," Optimus rumbled. "You still look the same since you disappeared."

"I've been wandering space looking for you. Shockwave kidnapped me," said Elita. "I got your message and came straight here."

~~~000

"What's wrong Anna?" Megatron asked the sad human.

"It's Optimus. This Elita girl landed here and Optimus is with her. I want them to be happy, but I also want to be with Optimus. I told him to go to her since she had him first," Anna grumbled, jealous of this new femme. "It's not fair! I love Optimus so much! Then she comes back and ruins it all!"

"Elita-One is here? That's not possible," Megatron said in alarm. "I watched her perish myself. Her spark case was empty."

"Well she's here now," Anna snarled sarcastically. "Stupid fate."

"You may come with me if you like. Optimus will be busy with Elita if she truly returned from the dead. It's most likely this is a trap," Megatron said, taking the human with him outside. "We will keep an optic on him, make sure nothing happens."

~~~000

"Elita, careful," Optimus whimpered, Elita's fingers digging painfully into his shoulders.

"Don't want to. It's been far too long for the both of us," Elita whispered in his audio, nipping harshly at it and licking it.

Optimus shuddered in the pain. His most sensitive hot spots being abused for her joy. He had tried countless times to ignore it, but it was difficult. The Prime forced himself to believe that it was just because his body was getting used to such treatments again. Elita clawed at his chest, leaving scratches all in the smooth paint. She bit at his neck, marking it and denting. The femme smirked evilly in her mind, moaning as she took control.

"Stay on the berth," Elita ordered, patting his face. "I'll be back."

Optimus recovered from the assault on his body. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to distract himself from Anna. The human was devastated, but hid it well. Only her eyes showed what she truly felt. Elita returned with stasis cuffs, quickly pinning her mate to the berth. She wouldn't allow the Prime to get away.

"Elita, loosen the cuffs please," Optimus requested.

"Nope. You're mine now Optimus. I'm in charge here."

~~~000

"Optimus seems sad," Ironhide pointed out to Ratchet. "What's got him like that?"

"Elita is back. Anna told Optimus to go with her. Both are suffering from not being with the other. Elita is different. I saw it in her optics. The way she looked at Optimus with hunger and pride," Ratchet explained, shuddering in disgust. "Something isn't right here. Sadly, there's nothing we can do about it. Optimus has made his choice and gone with Elita."

"I'll talk to him when I see him again. I'm going to find out if Elita is real or not. I don't want Optimus hurt," Ironhide promised. "Come, you need rest. You've been working all day."

Ratchet nodded tiredly, just wanting to sleep. The feeling in his spark didn't allow him to sleep peacefully.

~~~000

Megatron saw Optimus walking down the halls, wincing painfully every now and then. He became worried and stopped the smaller mech, noticing the pain gasp. The ex-warlord stared at the markings and painful scratches and dents in his brother's frame. Anger boiled in his spark.

"Optimus what happened?" Megatron demanded. Optimus stayed silent, optics moving to the ground. "Tell me who did this to you."

"Elita did. We went to my berth to renew our bond. She got... abusive, even when I told her to stop," Optimus quietly admitted. "I kept telling myself that it was just because it's been so long that it hurt. I do not blame Elita for what she did."

"Optimus... please don't let her do this," Megatron begged. "Stay away from Elita."

"I'm not staying away from her. She is my mate," Optimus suddenly growled, getting away from his brother.

"Optimus listen to me! Elita is dead! I watched her die myself!" Megatron shouted after his brother. His reasoning went ignored. "Optimus you fool. Why don't you just listen to me?"

Optimus continued to walk, heading outside. He ignored all the looks towards him, not wanting to explain anything. He knew what Elita did was wrong, but he couldn't help but ignore that fact. It was his decision to stay with the femme. Ironhide came up to his friend, standing next to the taller mech.

"Prime, did Elita do this to you?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes she did. I don't think she meant to do it though," Optimus said.

"Something's wrong with that femme. I can feel it in my spark," Ironhide said, glancing up at his young friend. "Be careful Prime. If this continues, then come get me."

"Duly noted old friend," Optimus agreed.

~~~000

Indeed the abuse continued. It didn't stop, always happening every chance the femme got. Optimus did nothing to stop it, still believing that it was natural. The other members of NEST noticed as well and became worried. Anna had stayed her distance, not wanting to interfere with Optimus' life. She did have a nice talk with Elita.

"What are you doing to him?" Anna had asked.

"Nothing that concerns you human," Elita sneered. "What we do is not of any concern to you or the team."

"It is my concern when I can see he's hurting," Anna countered.

"No really?" Elita asked sarcastically. "I haven't noticed that."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Anna realized.

"You got it sweety. Now stay out of my way and Optimus won't suffer," Elita lied, taking her leave.

Anna knew what she had to do. She left to go find Megatron. He was the only one that could deal with the crazed femme. She found him cleaning his gun, making sure it worked well.

"Megatron I need your help," Anna said. "Elita is abusing Optimus on purpose. Optimus doesn't see that. I can tell that he is hurting badly."

"I know. I'm killing that femme and making sure she stays dead," Megatron smirked. "Don't worry Anna. Optimus will be safe once I dispose of her."

Megatron went on his hunt, ready to end the abusive relationship. Optimus deserves someone better that the devil. The femme cursed when the larger grabbed her and dragged her outside. Optimus saw his brother with his femme and followed.

"Brother, what are you doing? Release her now," Optimus ordered.

"No way brother. I can't allow this to continue. She is abusing you and you can't see passed that. I'm getting rid of a problem," Megatron snarled, pressing his gun into her helm. "You can't stop me. I'm doing this for your own health."

"What he says is right. You're being abused Optimus. I can see the signs," Ratchet agreed. "Megatron do it."

"You're right. I've been foolish and ignored the signs," Optimus said in defeat. "I truly believed that Elita wasn't hurting me."

Elita screamed and thrashed, attempting to get loose. Megatron tightened his grip before killing the femme in one shot. He threw the body away before hugging his brother close to him.

"You're safe now. She can't hurt you anymore," Megatron reassured.

"Thank you," Optimus nodded. "Where's Anna?"

"She's in her room," Mirage answered.

Optimus swiftly went to find the one his spark truly wanted. The human woman sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, chin resting on top of them. Optimus activated his holoform and hugged her close. The human snuggled into the warm chest of the holoform.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I should of stop her. You are the only one my spark wants," Optimus apologized. "Please forgive me."

"I already have," Anna whispered, kissing the metal lips near her. "I love you Optimus Prime."

"And I you, Anna Carter," Optimus whispered back, returning the kiss. "Now and forever."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. ACT testing and getting ready for the school year to end in about 6 weeks. My grades are slipping a bit. And writer's block like majorly for all my stories but I'm slowly working on my older ones to finish them. So hope you guys can wait. Thanks my wonderful readers. But Happy Birthday PrimesSPARROW. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it won't be long. If you have any ideas they are welcome.

Sunstreaker29: Glad you are enjoying the story so far.

Optimus' Girl (guest): Late Happy New's Year to you too. Haha. Elita is a glitch. Never did like her. I can see her kinda act like Arcee in the IDW collection and have like a different, scarier side.

PrimesSPARROW: Thanks. Well Happy Birthday and enjoy this chapter. Oh yes, if they have kids, how many and what would they look like, names, etc? What marriage songs do you want in the story? How would the dress look? Where would it be taking place? Stuff like that. I wanna do the marriage next chapter after a little time skip.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

OptimusxElita-One

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. And I do not own Forgiven by Skillet. It does seem like a fitting song for this chapter.

* * *

Anna woke up in Optimus' arms the next morning. She felt complete with the Prime back where he belonged. His holoform pulled her closer, softly placing a kiss on her head. Anna looked up into the blue optics that held so much love. Optimus wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. He browsed the internet and found a song that seemed to say what he wanted to say. He played it softly through his speakers, letting the words speak for him.

 _[V1]  
_ _Forgive me now cause I_  
 _Have been unfaithful_  
 _Don't ask me why cause I don't know_

 _So many times I've tried_  
 _But was unable_  
 _But this heart belongs to you alone_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Now I'm in our secret place_  
 _Alone in your embrace_  
 _Where all my wrongs have been erased_  
 _You have forgiven_  
 _All the promises and lies_  
 _All the times I compromise_  
 _All the times you were denied_  
 _You have forgiven_

 _[V2]_  
 _Forgive me I'm ashamed_  
 _I've loved another_  
 _I can't explain cause I don't know_  
 _No one can take your place_  
 _And there is no other_  
 _Forever yours and yours alone_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge]_  
 _Take me to our secret place_  
 _(We'll leave the world away)_  
 _I get down on my knees_  
 _Feel your love wash over me_  
 _There will never be another_  
 _You're the only one forever_  
 _And you know I'm yours alone_

 _[Chorus]_

Anna knew what her love was trying to say. She kissed him with passion before pulling back.

"Oh my silly Prime. I have already forgiven you. I told you that last night," Anna smiled, giggling a bit. "Let's get ready for today."

Megatron smirked at his younger brother when he saw Optimus walk out with Anna in his servo, held close to his chest. Both had large smiles on their faces, showing their love for each other. After their breakfast, Lennox came up to the woman and handed her a package.

"Someone named Haylee Turner sent this," Lennox explained.

"Thanks Lennox," said Anna, opening up the box. Inside was a birthday card and a new outfit. She lifted out the a pair of light blue jeans that were just the right tightness to show off her curves, a black tank top, and a biker's jacket. "I'll have to call Haylee later to update her on where I've been and thanks for the birthday present."

"A birthday present?" Optimus questioned, looking for the answer through the web. "Oh I understand. Well then I must too give you one."

Optimus leaned forward and captured her lips with his own using his holoform. Anna was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss. Optimus wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer. After a few minutes they stopped, both grinning widely. Anna leaned her head against his chest, listening to his spark beat below. That was one of the best presents she had ever received. Lennox blushed slightly at the sudden action of the two, finding enough strength to walk away, Epps laughing at him along the way.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Optimus whispered.

"All the time. So I know that you mean it," Anna replied, kissing him once more before sauntering to her room. "I'm going to go get changed in these new clothes. I shall see you later."

"She truly is a remarkable human," Ironhide commented, pulling Ratchet close to him. "She's perfect for you Optimus."

"Just no interfacing with her. Not until you two bond or what humans call marry her," said Ratchet, one servo on his hip in a warning tone. "I don't want to see if you two are capable of creating life together yet."

"Marriage does sound nice. I might propose soon. I need her in my life, to have her become my mate," Optimus says dreamily.

"Young mechs nowadays," Ratchet mumbled.

"We love them either way," said Ironhide.

~~~000

Optimus drove along the road leading to a cliff. Anna stared at the darkening sky, seeing a few stars make their light shine. Optimus stopped and allowed Anna to hop out, activating his holoform to help her out. He transformed and scooped her onto his chest. Together they watched as the blue sky turned a pink-orange as the sun set on the horizon. It was a peaceful and warm night, allowing them to star gaze. Anna saw a few shooting stars, wishing upon them.

"This has been one of the best birthdays I have ever had," Anna said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked, looking down at her.

"Because I have someone who cares deeply for me," Anna replied.

"And who could that be?" Optimus asked playfully.

"Well he's strong, a good leader, handsome, caring, kind, and gives out the best kisses. I think you know him," Anna returned, smirking a bit. "His name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Sounds like a wonderful mech."

"He is. Believe me. I have never felt so loved before until he came into my life."

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too my Prime."

Optimus and Anna made out until it was late at night. When they returned, Megatron nodded at them, seeing that Anna had fallen asleep on the way home. Optimus bid his brother goodnight before shutting his door. He carefully laid down, one servo acting as a blanket to his human. This was one of the best nights of his life. He would need to talk to his brother and caretakers as well as Lennox and Epps about human marriage. It would be a very special moment for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HAPPY EASTER my readers! So my spring break is here so I should be able to update more, that is if my dad doesn't work me all day. So if you read my other stories, I shall hopefully get them updated by next Weds. Cross your fingers and hope so. My mom got mad at us, like me especially, because I wouldn't take her side in an argument. I won't go into detail cause it hurts still but I hope you understand. As punishment she is having me clean the whole house before she gets home from work, which means less sleep for me. It's stupid too. And I decided no one dies, every bot is alive. And IMPORTANT: I apologize if I get anything wrong with the words. I have only been to a few weddings and that was when I was little and my research does little. So I am trying. Thanks.

Here's the link to the playlist for the wedding music. It's on youtube. Just type this into your web thing above and it should pull it up:

playlist list=PLCAqrz8sOj3O0bljR22f_jVKlR7YTu_Ys

Sunstreaker29: Prime is gonna scare Ratchet with the mere thought.

Optimus' girl (guest): Optimus is going to love her reaction.

PrimesSPARROWforever: You're welcome. I hope I do a good job.

TFSTARFIRE: I'm excited about the wedding too.

Songs used: Songs not in order but I will put in () what song plays. And this is mainly slow dancing cause that seems romantic.

When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss (my parent's wedding song)

Thousand years by Christina Perri

Queen of my heart by Westlife

This I promise you by N'Sync

Stars in your eyes by Air Supply

Now and forever by Air Supply

The power of love by Air Supply

Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon

You light up my life by Westlife

Til I was loved by you by Stan Bush

The reason by Westlife

Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding

Nothing's gonna stop us now by Starship

As love is my witness by Westlife

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used. As for the wedding dress I will get it drawn and post up a link to it. And my really close friend helped with the wedding and how to do it. I find that I needed more help than I needed. Haha funny really. Love that guy.

* * *

"What's on your mind brother?" Megatron asked as the two of them trained.

"I wish to ask Anna to marry me. I do not know how I will propose to her," Optimus confessed.

"Proposing already big guy?" Lennox asked, the rest of the Autobots behind him.

"How long have you been there?" asked Optimus, slightly embarrassed that he was caught.

"Long enough Prime. We'll help you out with the wedding. When do you plan on asking her?" Epps answered.

"I do not know. Maybe in a few days when I feel like the time is right."

Ratchet stifled his laugh behind his servo. Ironhide slapped his charge on the back, sending him stumbling forward a bit. Megatron had a large grin on his face. He already had the perfect plan for his younger brother. It would be an unforgettable night when the two wedded.

~~~000

Anna knew that something was bothering her Prime. He would stutter and seemed nervous around her. Whenever she asked what was going on, they would shrug or stay silent. It was about time that she got answers. The woman stormed up to the former Decepticon leader with the intent to force the truth out of him.

"You, kneel, now," Anna commanded the larger being. Megatron stooped down and brought her to his face. "What's going on? I'm tired of being ignored. You will tell me or regret not doing so."

"I do apologize Anna, but it is a surprise. You will find out later on this evening," Megatron said, winking at the human in his servo.

Anna huffed in frustration. It wasn't much of an answer, but it would do for now.

That evening Optimus called a meeting. Anna followed Lennox into the meeting room, confused by the sudden order. In the middle of the table was a large black box. The humans climbed up the latter and walked near the box. The others gathered around their Prime.

"What's going on Optimus?" Ironhide asked, looking at the cube in front of him.

"Looks like a box 'Hide," Jazz jested.

"I know what it is," the weapon's specialist growled.

"We have been unable to open it since we found it," said Optimus, hiding the fact that he was lying surprisingly well.

"Why not? There's a button right here," Anna pointed out, pushing said button that blended in well.

The box released pressurized air as it folded down on itself. Inside was a smaller box. Optimus activated his holoform and picked it up, his back to Anna so that she could not see. He suddenly turned and got to one knee. The small box was held in his hands. Optimus opened it up, revealing a gold ring with a set diamond in the center. Anna couldn't believe what was happening.

"Anna Carter, will you marry me?" Optimus proposed, looking into her eyes for an answer.

Tears sprung from the blue eyes.

"Dude say yes already!" Haylee shouted from behind Epps.

Anna couldn't speak as she cried happy tears and nodded. Jetfire voiced his congratulations to the two, the others joining in. Optimus brought Anna into his arms, holding her as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. This was truly a time in their history that two races united.

~~~a few days later

"Dude I got the best dress for you," said Haylee excitedly as they walked around the mall. "It's going to be perfect."

The two friends had gone out for the day to pick out dresses and clothes designs for the wedding. They had decided that the men will have dark magenta tied and napkins in the suits while the maids will have the same color, but as a tie ribbon around the middle. Both outfits were going to be a grey fading to black for the main color. The girls will each carry a small bouquet of light magenta poppies while the bride had a bigger one. The wedding would take place in a half open area, half closed area. Lennox was going to get a book that priests usually use for weddings and have Ratchet read it off to them.

Optimus, Megatron, Lennox, Epps, and Cade were going to help with picking out rings and suits for the men. They already knew what color scheme they wanted, just needed the sizes. Optimus had each of his men take measurements to record them so that they could get the suits. The Prime wanted it as soon as possible.

"Here's the dress Ann," Haylee said, presenting a beautiful white dress. It was tight enough to show off curves and flared out a bit from the waist down. There was no sleeves, but still looked good enough. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Hay," Anna whispered, touching the soft fabric.

"Perfect. Let's pay and order those dresses we agreed on for the rest," said Haylee, grabbing the dress and heading up front to pay. Anna followed, her mind heading off to a certain Autobot on the other side of the mall.

~~~000

"Do we really need all this?" Optimus asked, looking at the tux, shoes, rings, tie, and other items.

"Well yeah. It's a wedding outfit," Epps said.

"It does seem like a lot," said Megatron. "Humans are so interesting when it comes to this stuff."

"I just got the rest of the suits ordered. They should be here in a couple weeks," Lennox said.

Optimus looked at the NEST soldier in confusion. He had knew that they needed matching clothes, but ordering them? He simply shrugged it off, allowing the humans to take care of everything.

"Now what food should we have?" Epps asked with seriousness. "And we can leave the music up to Jazz and Haylee."

"Food? Music?" Optimus questioned, his face puzzled at the words.

"We'll figure it out later," said Jazz. "Ah'll look with Haylee for a good list. Let's go see if the girls are done."

Indeed the females were finished with their shopping after picking up makeup and other things. Anna hopped into Optimus' alt. mode, yawning loudly to show how much energy she spent. Optimus laughed as he drove back to the base, allowing his fiancé to sleep on the way. When he arrived, his holoform came to life and carried her to their shared quarters and setting her on the bed set up there.

"We should get everything else ready. Jazz and Haylee are picking out music. Lennox and Epps are dealing with the food and refreshments for the guests that come," Ironhide said from the doorway. "Sideswipe and the Arcee triplets found a place where the wedding will happen. Have you decided who will take up what part?"

"No I haven't. I've been studying how earth weddings work and I would like you, Ratchet, and Megatron at my side. Anna will chose who she wishes," Optimus thought out loud. "However I do not know if Anna's parents are alive. Usually the father will walk his daughter down the aisle."

"You can ask her when she wakes up," the black mech said.

~~~000

"Anna, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be informed of this wedding?" Optimus asked.

"My mom died when I was young. Dad never said how she did. And dad died a while back from a car accident," Anna quietly said. "Haylee was the only family I had until I came here."

"Then I will allow Jetfire to walk you down the aisle. That is if you agree," Optimus suggested.

"I would be honored to have Jetfire walk me," Anna smiled. "I should go tell him and what he has to do."

"Just think, in a couple weeks we will be bonded. I can see us now; we have a family and they will have everything they would ever need and want. Even if you cannot get pregnant, we shall adopt little ones. All of our troubles and pains will be erased as we stay together. Nothing will stand in our way. I know that I will out live you but I shall only love you and our family. If I die before your time, then I shall wait for you and the sparklings in the Allspark.

~~~a couple weeks later

After much preparations, the big day finally arrived. The clothes had arrived the day before, Lennox ordering the mechs and femmes to try them on. The Colonel had a surprise and ordered him a cowboy cut that came with a white cowboy hat. Bumblebee seemed nervous as he fixed his suit. He was suppose to walk with the rings and present them when needed. Ratchet had altered the wedding book to fit their race more accurately. Optimus wouldn't stop pacing as he got ready. Megatron had to force him to stand still until he could straighten the clothes and fix the tie.

"You're such a nervous wreck Prime. Calm down or else you can have a spark attack," Megatron growled, finishing with the white fabric around his brother's neck.

"I cannot help it. I don't know why I am so nervous," Optimus claimed, fidgeting with his fingers.

"It is a very important day in your life," the larger mech commented. "You'll do fine. All you have to do is say your vows and say I do when Ratchet asks you to. It's simple really."

"What if she says no? I don't think I can live if she did that. I _need_ her Megatron."

"Don't worry. There is no way she will deny you. She loves you too much to do that. I'll be right at your side."

~~~000

"You look so lovely Anna," Arcee squealed, her sisters next to her in their holoforms.

"Rocking that dress," Chromia smiled, brushing her dark hair out of the way. Each sister looked the same except for hair. She had dark hair, Flare-Up blonde with purple streaks, and Arcee red with pink streaks in hers.

"Dude I can't wait. Soon you'll be walking up to the handsome mech of yours and BAM! You two are married and living happy lives until your old and grey," Haylee gushed.

"Thanks you guys for helping me. Optimus was so nervous when he had to leave. I hope someone explained that it's bad luck if he sees me," Anna laughed, her eyes sparkling in the sun that came in through the window.

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was put up with two small strands that curled next to her face up front. The dress fit perfectly, completely white to show purity. Her bouquet of flowers sat on the stand in front of her. A silver pin kept her hair in place, glittering with each tiny movement. The red lipstick glossed over her lips while her black eyeliner brought out her eyes more. A brush of blush dusted her cheeks with the pink powder. It wasn't fancy, but it was enough to make her feel complete.

A knock on the door brought forth all eyes to it. Haylee opened it to show an old man in the suit at the other men. His red eyes looked pass the woman to the bride inside. He stuttered over his words a bit, amazed that someone could look so beautiful. He loosened his tie a bit, clearing his throat in the process.

"You ready young one?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes I am," Anna nodded. She stood up and walked over to the old man and looped her arm in his, flowers in her free hand.

The other girls followed and took their flowers as well. They headed outside to the alter that had been set up. A tent stood erect nearby where there was refreshments and food for the guests. Tables and chairs were set up nearby. The benches on either side of the alter were full with holoforms and humans. Anna saw her collage and high school friends sitting on the side she would be standing on. Haylee stood closest to her friend as the maid of honor while Megatron stood on the other side opposite as her as the best man. Following her was the triplets in no particular order. Ironhide stood next Megatron, Lennox next to him with Epps at the end. They had to make sure that the humans present didn't know about the Cybertronians' true identities.

Once music began, the guests stood and faced the bride as she walked. Jetfire placed his free hand on the one looped around his arm. Once they reached the alter, the old mech passed her to the groom that stood speechless. Optimus had turned to see his bride walk to him, the sheer beauty stunning him. Any words were caught in his throat as he took her hand in his own, bringing her to stand in front of him. The guests sat down, looking on at the couple. Ratchet looked at his charge with pride shining in his eyes before he spoke.

"We are here together to unite these two souls together in an eternal bond. I'll shall get straight to the point. Orion Pax, please say your vows."

Optimus cleared his throat before he glanced at Jazz, who started a song with no words. He began singing, his deep voice sending shivers down the woman in front of him. He had memorized the words days prior to the ceremony.

(As love is my witness by Westlife)

" _Once in a lifetime_  
 _You look in someone's eyes_  
 _And it feels like the world stops turning at once_  
 _That's what it felt like for me_  
 _I knew knew right away this day would be_  
 _Standing together, believing forever_  
 _Is there in our reach_

 _'Cos love is my witness_  
 _I swear_  
 _I'll be with you till the end_  
 _Nothing can tear this love apart_  
 _I'll put my hand upon my heart_  
 _This is the promise I'll make to you_  
 _Whatever comes we'll see it through_  
 _Nothing can break it_  
 _This feeling's too strong_  
 _'Cos love is my witness_

 _We've both known sorrow_  
 _We've known heartache_  
 _When our dreams for tomorrow_  
 _Seem so far away_  
 _But that brought us closer - yeah_  
 _It brought us together_  
 _So that we'd know the real thing_  
 _That's why I can say yeah - ye-eh-yeah_

 _'Cos love is my witness_  
 _I swear_  
 _I'll be with you till the end_  
 _Nothing can tear this love apart_  
 _I'll put my hand upon my heart_  
 _This is the promise I'll make to you_  
 _Whatever comes we'll see it through_  
 _Nothing can break it_  
 _This feeling's too strong_  
 _'Cos love is my witness_

 _I know whatever comes to be_  
 _Together we'll face the mystery_  
 _Here in my heart, deep in my soul_  
 _Somehow I know, I know_

 _'Cos love is my witness_  
 _I swear_  
 _I'll be with you till the end_  
 _Nothing can tear this love apart_  
 _I'll put my hand upon my heart_  
 _This is the promise I'll make to you_  
 _(This is the promise I'll make to you)_  
 _Whatever comes we'll see it through_  
 _Nothing can break it_  
 _This feeling's too strong_  
 _'Cos love is my witness_

 _Nothing can break it_  
 _This feeling's too strong_  
 _'Cos love is my witness_ "

Anna didn't speak. The words had touched her heart and stuck there. When the song said "I'll put my hand upon my heart" Optimus did as it said. The audience next to them smiled and had their own tears brimming their eyes. Optimus had sung with so much passion and love.

"Anna, your vow please."

"I have nothing but words for you. I fell in love with you the day you saved me. I knew right then that you were my soulmate. Orion I promise to keep you happy and be at your side forever. Even in heaven we will be together. Our love can't tear us apart, even if the world comes to an end."

Bumblebee came up with the rings, presenting them as each took one meant for the other.

"Orion Pax, do you take Anna Carter to be your wife and go through any trial that comes your way?" Ratchet read.

"I do," Optimus agreed, slipping the band onto Anna's left ring finger.

"Anna Carter, do you take Orion Pax to be your husband and go trough any trial that comes your way?" Ratchet continued.

"I don't."

Loud gasps of shocks came from each being there. Optimus slumped his shoulders, his world shattering. It was his worst fear come true.

"I'm just kidding Orion. I do," Anna teased, a glint appearing in her eyes. She, too, put the band on Optimus' hand. Optimus breathed in relief, placing a hand upon his chest where the heart would be.

"I will never understand females. All right then I pronounce you husband and wife. Orion, kiss her already," Ratchet said, closing the book and looking at them.

Optimus placed one hand behind Anna's head and pulled her forward into a kiss. The crowd clapped at the happy moment. Optimus pulled away and pressed their bodies together, his head resting upon her head.

"You almost gave me a spark attack," Optimus whispered. "You are so lucky I love you so much."

"I just had to make a memorable moment for our lives. I hear Jazz is recording the whole thing. It'll bring good laughs for years to come," Anna whispered back. "I love you Optimus Prime."

"And I love you Anna Pax, or rather Anna Prime now," Optimus smiled, kissing her head before moving onto the rest of the wedding.

The food was simple sandwiches, fruit punch mixed with Sprite, and a variety of cookies. In one part was a white wedding cake with two figures on top that look just like Optimus and Anna. The couple had both cut the cake at the same time. Anna took her piece and shoved it onto her husband's face, getting frosting all on it. His dark, almost black, hair and beard had white sugar on it, making the Prime laugh. He did the same to his new mate, both laughing at each other. Ratchet grumbled about how unhealthy it was for anyone to be eating cake.

The new couple received gifts and visits and congratulations from friends and family. As the sun was setting, Jazz left with Prowl to go get the dance floor outside ready. There was a wooden panel on the ground with lights strung up around it's perimeter to give it light. Near it was a DJ station, which the Autobot stood behind with Prowl. The stars were shining when each guest came out to the panel. Optimus pulled Anna to the side.

"Get out there you two! Enjoy yourselves!" Jazz shouted to the couple.

Anna dragged Optimus to the middle and faced him. The DJ started up with music, all others joining. Ironhide managed to get Ratchet to come with him while Megatron was forced by Haylee.

(Nothing's gonna stop us now by Starship)

 _Lookin' in your eyes_  
 _I see a paradise_  
 _This world that I found_  
 _Is too good to be true_

 _Standin' here beside you_  
 _Want so much to give you_  
 _This love in my heart_  
 _That I'm feelin' for you_

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_  
 _I don't care 'bout that_  
 _Put your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby, don't ever look back_

 _Let the world around us_  
 _Just fall apart_  
 _Baby, we can make it_  
 _If we're heart to heart_

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _Oh, whoa_

 _I'm so glad I found you_  
 _I'm not gonna lose you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _I will stay here with you_

 _Take it to the good times_  
 _See it through the bad times_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Is what I'm gonna do_

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_  
 _What do they know_  
 _Put your arms around me_  
 _Baby, don't ever let go_

 _Let the world around us_  
 _Just fall apart_  
 _Baby, we can make it_  
 _If we're heart to heart_

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Ooh, all that I need is you_  
 _All that I ever need_  
 _And all that I want to do_  
 _Is hold you forever ever and ever, hey_

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _We can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _We can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _World runs out of lovers_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _We'll still have each other_

 _We can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Megatron had no idea what he was doing. He just stood there nervously as the woman in front of him moved in such odd ways. For some reason, it made her look more beautiful than before. The light hit her bright blue/green/grey eyes in just the right way, auburn hair shining brightly and making her glow. The ex leader gulped at he stared at her, watching the curves as the dress flowed with the movement.

(Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding)

 _You're the light, you're the night_  
 _You're the colour of my blood_  
 _You're the cure, you're the pain_  
 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_  
 _'Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me to the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_  
 _On the edge of paradise_  
 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_  
 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

Jazz smirked as he watched Ironhide try to get Ratchet to dance with him. Maybe a slow dance will get the two of them together. Prowl came up behind his love and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of the dark skinned neck.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"Every day multiple times," Jazz answered.

"That's because it's true," Prowl returned. "Optimus is finally happy. I can see it."

(The reason by Westlife)

 _I'm not a perfect person_  
 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
 _But I continue learning_  
 _I never meant to do those things to you_  
 _And so I have to say before I go_  
 _That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_  
 _To change who I used to be_  
 _A reason to start over new_  
 _And the reason is you_

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
 _It's something I must live with every day_  
 _And all the pain I put you through_  
 _I wish that I could take it all away_  
 _And be the one who catches all your tears_  
 _That's why I need you to hear_

 _I've found a reason for me_  
 _To change who I used to be_  
 _A reason to start over new_  
 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_  
 _And the reason is you_  
 _And the reason is you_

 _I'm not a perfect person_  
 _I never meant to do those things to you_  
 _And so I have to say before I go_  
 _That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_  
 _To change who I used to be_  
 _A reason to start over new_  
 _And the reason is you_

 _I've found a reason to show_  
 _A side of me you didn't know_  
 _A reason for all that I do_  
 _And the reason is you_

Lennox smiled with his wife next to him and Annabelle sitting on his lap. It was good to know that there was true peace for this special night. His daughter stared in awe at Ironhide was he danced with Ratchet. She ran up to the weapon's specialist and asked to dance as well. The old mech laughed and picked her up before moving along with the song. It was always a mystery to them how such a small girl could have such energy.

(Til I was loved by you by Stan Bush)

 _Was it me a dream ago_  
 _Who said there is nothing that's forever_  
 _But sometimes fate moves in ways_  
 _That brings two hearts like us together_  
 _One by one the walls came down_  
 _And suddenly I knew this was heaven_  
 _That I found_

 _Chorus:_

 _Til I was loved by you_  
 _A heart beat inside of me that I never knew_  
 _And dreams were for fools_  
 _They could never come true_  
 _Until I was loved_  
 _Until I was loved by you_

 _They say for every one of us_  
 _The right one is somewhere out there waiting_  
 _And if we're lucky we might find_  
 _That hearts are made for more than breaking_  
 _All I did was look at you_  
 _And that moment I knew miracles come true_

 _Repeat chorus_

 _And in my darkest hour_  
 _I would fall down to my knees_  
 _I didn't know my prayers were answered_  
 _It wasn't supposed to happen to me_

 _Repeat chorus_

The moon rose higher into the sky as the night went on. Stars twinkled their lights at the moment. A few shooting stars blessed the new couple with luck as they streaked across the sky. Crickets chirped and fireflies joined in the dance. The temperature was warm.

(You light up my life by Westlife)

 _So many nights, I'd sit by my window,_  
 _Waiting for someone to sing me her song._  
 _So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,_  
 _Alone in the dark, but now you've come along._

 _And you light up my life,_  
 _You give me hope, to carry on._  
 _You light up my days_  
 _And fill my nights with song._

 _Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters_  
 _Could it be finally, I'm turning for home_  
 _Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"_  
 _Never again to be all alone._

 _And you light up my life,_  
 _You give me hope, to carry on._  
 _You light up my days_  
 _And fill my nights with song._

 _You, you light up my life_  
 _You give me hope to carry on_  
 _You light up my days_  
 _And fill my nights with song_  
 _It can't be wrong, when it feels so right_

 _Cause you, you light up my life_

Anna rested her head on Optimus' chest as she slow danced with the leader. She saw her friends dancing with others. A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw Haylee teach Megatron how to slow dance, well dance in general. A feeling in her soul told her that it may be possible that the two could get together.

(Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon)

 _You should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby_  
 _There was something missin'_  
 _You should have known by the tone in my voice, maybe_  
 _But you didn't listen_

 _You played dead_  
 _But you never bled_  
 _Instead you lay still in the grass_  
 _All coiled up and hissin'_

 _And though I know all about those men_  
 _Still I don't remember_  
 _'Cause it was us baby, way before them_  
 _And we're still together_

 _And I meant every word I said_  
 _When I said that I love you_  
 _I meant that I love you forever_

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_  
 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

 _And I meant every word I said_  
 _When I said that I love you_  
 _I meant that I love you forever_

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_  
 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

 _Hey I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_  
 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

"Primus has truly blessed me. I am so glad that you came into my life Anna," Optimus murmured into her ear. "I am never going to love another. You are the only one for me. Nobody can change my mind."

(The power of love by Air Supply)

 _The whispers in the morning_  
 _Of lovers sleeping tight_  
 _Are rolling by like thunder now_  
 _As I look in your eyes_

 _I hold on to your body_  
 _And feel each move you make_  
 _Your voice is warm and tender_  
 _A love that I could not forsake_

 _Cause you are my lady_  
 _And I am your man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

 _Lost is how I'm feeling_  
 _Lying in your arms_  
 _When the world outside's too much to take_  
 _That all ends when I'm with you_

 _Even though there may be times_  
 _It seems I'm far away_  
 _Never wonder where I am_  
 _'cause I am always by your side_

 _Cause you are my lady_  
 _And I am your man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

 _We're heading for something_  
 _Somewhere I've never been_  
 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _'Bout the power of love_

 _The sound of your heart beating_  
 _made it clear suddenly_  
 _the feeling that I can't go on_  
 _is light years away_

 _Cause you are my lady_  
 _And I am your man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

 _We're heading for something_  
 _Somewhere I've never been_  
 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _'Bout the power of love_

"Megatron and Haylee look like they're having fun," Anna commented softly.

"It will do him some good. I should personally know," came the reply.

(Now and forever by Air Supply)

 _When love is new_  
 _And the world is out reaching for you_  
 _We try hard to hold it all_  
 _In our hands_  
 _But it slips through_  
 _Like soft drifting sands_  
 _But drying the tears_  
 _Can build it all like new_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Now and forever_  
 _Remember the words_  
 _From my heart will always be true_  
 _Now and forever_  
 _Together and all that I feel_  
 _Here's my love for you_

 _Learning each day_  
 _That the right time was so far away_  
 _To tell you the things I knew_  
 _Now it's clear_  
 _That the moment_  
 _We searched for is here_  
 _And counting the years_  
 _Is all I want to do_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hold me as close_  
 _As love will allow_  
 _Until all your fears are gone_  
 _What has all passed_  
 _Is over now_  
 _I'm here with you_  
 _I'm here with you_  
 _I'm holding on_  
 _I'm holding on_  
 _Is my love for you_

 _[Chorus]_

"The music is perfect. Remind me to thank Jazz and Haylee for picking it," said Optimus, never stopping his slow dance.

(Stars in your eyes by Air Supply)

 _We are civilized and free from all confusion_  
 _And yet we always worry for the things that we can't see_  
 _But now to give your love away, a miracle in motion_  
 _You know what seems invisible will never ever be disguised to me_

 _I start to lose control_  
 _I start to lose control_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I know I will remember for longer than forever_  
 _All the love and the stars in your eyes_  
 _Until my arms surround you and I build the world around you_  
 _All I see are stars in your eyes_

 _First you hear the angels sing and then you see the wedding ring_  
 _Shining as the threads of life so secretly are woven_  
 _You know what you've found, you want to last forever_  
 _Your heart has found its wings and left for never never_

 _And then I lose control_  
 _I start to lose control_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I know I will remember for longer than forever_  
 _All the love and the stars in your eyes_

 _[Chorus]_

(This I promise you by N'Sync)

 _Ohh ohh_

 _When the visions around you_  
 _Bring tears to your eyes_  
 _And all that surround you_  
 _Are secrets and lies_  
 _I'll be your strength_  
 _I'll give you hope_  
 _Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
 _The one you should call_  
 _Was standing here all along_

 _And I will take_  
 _You in my arms_  
 _And hold you right where you belong_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _This I promise you_

 _I've loved you forever_  
 _In lifetimes before_  
 _And I promise you never_  
 _Will you hurt anymore_  
 _I give you my word_  
 _I give you my heart (give you my heart)_  
 _This is a battle we've won_  
 _And with this vow_  
 _Forever has now begun_

 _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
 _Each loving day (each loving day)_  
 _I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _This I promise you_

 _Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_  
 _When I hear you call_  
 _Without you in my life baby_  
 _I just wouldn't be living at all_

 _And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_  
 _You in my arms_  
 _And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you baby_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _Each loving day (each loving day)_  
 _I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
 _Every word I say is true_  
 _This I promise you_

 _Every word I say is true_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _Ooh, I promise you_

(Queen of my heart by Westlife)

 _So here we stand_  
 _In our secret place_

 _With a sound of the crowd_  
 _So far away_  
 _And you take my hand_  
 _And it feels like home_  
 _We both understand_  
 _It's where we belong_

 _So how do I say?_  
 _Do I say goodbye?_  
 _We both have our dreams_  
 _We both wanna fly_  
 _So let's take tonight_  
 _To carry us through_  
 _The lonely times_

 _I'll always look back_  
 _As I walk away_  
 _This memory_  
 _Will last for eternity_  
 _And all of our tears_  
 _Will be lost in the rain_  
 _When I've found my way back_  
 _To your arms again_  
 _But until that day_  
 _You know you are_  
 _The queen of my heart_

 _The queen of my heart_

 _So let's take tonight_  
 _And never let go_  
 _While dancing we'll kiss_  
 _Like there's no tomorrow_  
 _As the stars sparkle down_  
 _Like a diamond ring_  
 _I'll treasure this moment_  
 _'Til we meet again_

 _But no matter how far_  
 _(Matter how far)_  
 _Or where you may be_  
 _(Where you may be)_  
 _I just close my eyes_  
 _(I just close my eyes)_  
 _And you're in my dreams_  
 _And there you will be_  
 _Until we meet_

 _I'll always look back_  
 _As I walk away_  
 _This memory_  
 _Will last for eternity_  
 _And all of our tears_  
 _Will be lost in the rain_  
 _When I've found my way back_  
 _To your arms again_  
 _But until that day_  
 _You know you are_

 _The queen of my heart_

 _I'll always look back_  
 _As I walk away_  
 _This memory_  
 _Will last for eternity_  
 _And all of our tears_  
 _Will be lost in the rain_  
 _When I've found my way back_  
 _To your arms again_  
 _But until that day_  
 _You know you are_  
 _The queen of my heart_

 _Oh yeah_  
 _You're the_  
 _Queen of my heart_  
 _(Queen of my heart)_  
 _No matter_  
 _How many years it takes_  
 _(Queen of my heart)_  
 _I'll give it all to you_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _(Queen of my heart)_  
 _Oh yes you are_  
 _The queen of my heart_

(A thousand years by Christina Perri)

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colours and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt_  
 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"All right one more song to wrap up this night y'all," Jazz announced.

(When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss)

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
 _Try as I may I could never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
 _Old Mr. Webster could never define_  
 _What's being said between your heart and mine_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Anna yawned, snuggling deeper into Optimus' chest. The leader picked her up and walked to his alt mode, placing her inside. Megatron reassured him through their bond that they would clean up. The two headed back to their room at the base, changing into something better to sleep in. Optimus deactivated his holoform, laying down with Anna on his chest. The human found a latch and it opened the flamed chestplates.

"Anna," Optimus moaned out when she slipped inside, stroking his spark. His body shuttered in pleasure.

"That feel good," Anna asked.

"Yes," he muttered.

Tendrils of the bright spark broke free and surrounded the human. One of them entered her chest, going around her heart. Anna gasped at the strange feeling. Optimus arched up as his spark overloaded his sensors from the intense pleasure. Feelings from Anna were felt through the bond that was made by a miracle. Anna also felt her mate's emotions, not knowing what was going on. The two fell asleep after she crawled out. A careful servo rested on top of her as a blanket. Tomorrow would bring a surprise to them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well nothing really. Summer break is here, but I'll be leaving in about 2 weeks for a cruise with my family. So I shall try to update as much as I can for you.

Optimus' girl: The songs are beautiful. I would take Anna's place too if it was Megatron she was marrying. But then again that's just me. Haha. Megatron is going to have such a fun time trying to get Haylee to date him.

PrimesSPARROWforever: It was romantic. Tried my best since I haven't been to many weddings and know what goes on.

Michelle Thornboy: Oh they'll get together all right.

SnowKi: I have some more. Just been a bit busy lately.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

Child(s):

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

HayleexMegatron

Child(s): (that's a surprise ;) my readers. Already got her named and described in my notebook)

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used. As for the wedding dress I will get it drawn and post up a link to it. And my really close friend helped with the wedding and how to do it. I find that I needed more help than I needed. Haha funny really. Love that guy.

* * *

Anna waved goodbye to her friends and family before climbing into Optimus' alt mode. The engine roared to life as the couple headed out. The Prime had gotten a cabin in the woods near a lake for their honeymoon. It would be at least a day's drive there. The stay there would be a week to two weeks, depending on what goes on.

"Optimus, what happened last night? I didn't hurt you, did I? And what did your spark do to me?" Anna asked after about two hours. The leader swerved a bit, startled by what she said. "Optimus?"

"My circuits and spark overloaded with intense pleasure. Do not fear, I was not harmed," Optimus reassured. "But what happened while you were in my chest?"

"Well it looked like tentacles came out of your spark. It entered my chest and heart, but left no wound. It was like I was feeling what you were afterwards," Anna described.

"It could be possible that we had bonded in a way. I, too, feel what you feel. It is like when I bonded to Elita years ago," Optimus said slowly.

"How is that possible? I'm not even Cybertronian," Anna pondered to herself.

"Maybe Primus has blessed us and allowed my soul to connect to yours," Optimus suggested. "Whatever it is, I am grateful that we are bonded."

After more hours of driving, Optimus pulled over to allow his wife to get some food and use the restroom. It was at least another 5 hours left before they reached the cabin. Anna slept on the way over, making time fly.

Optimus gently woke her up when they arrived. Anna jumped out and looked in amazement at the five bedroom, two bathroom cabin. Leaning against the side was a small boat with paddles. The sun glinted off of the water of the small lake. Anna squealed as Optimus scooped her up and carried her bridal style inside. He gave her a quick tour, two rooms decorated. One was their bedroom and the other was meant for a child. Anna was confused by the easy set-up crib folded in a corner and the small bed across from it by the window.

"Who is this for? I know we can't have kids because of our two species. It's impossible," Anna said, turning to face her husband.

"This is for when we adopt young ones. Lennox gave me a list of children ages 1-17 to choose from. We can look at it when you want to," Optimus explained, bringing her close. "We can have as many as you want. No matter who they were before or how many times they have missed the change to be loved, I will love them with my very being."

"Maybe tonight we can look at them. It'll be wonderful to be a mother. Our own family," Anna sighed.

"And this shall be our home when not at the base," the other added quietly, gently kissing her neck.

~~~that night

"James Jennings:

Age: 7

sex: male

Background: James has been in nine foster homes. He was found shortly after his parents were brutally murdered. His nightmares and trauma are too much for anyone, even the orphanage.

Birthday: May 20, 2011," Anna read, a picture of a little pale boy with blonde hair and green-blue eyes stapled to the front corner.

"Here's a boy that is from African origins. His name is John Brookes, age 16. There's no information besides his birth date and he was abandoned. They found him in critical condition after he was jumped," Optimus said.

They had gone through all the files given to them. It had taken a little over two hours of discussing all five children. There are two females and three males. The first girl, Jessie, was 4 years old who was left when the parents moved. The second girl, Rose, was 13 and her caretakers had abused her physically and mentally. The third boy, Kade, was also 4 and his remaining family died in a car crash.

It hurt Optimus to see how children were treated on the planet. Sparklings and younglings were very precious and there were very few cases of abuse. Of course his sire, Sentinel Prime, had abused Megatron when he found out he had red optics. Their carrier had loved them both equally, not caring about optic color or frame build.

It was that love that drove Sentinel to kill his mate in secrecy. Megatron had tried so hard to fight the Prime from killing his carrier. Years later he freed the Fallen from his prison and began the war. All with different optic color and frame build joined the Decepticons. Their sympathizers were killed or joined up against the Autobots.

"They all seem like good choices. I want them all," Anna pouted.

"We shall see," said Optimus. "It is getting late."

"Transform for me. I want to try that merging thing again," Anna purred.

The Prime shivered, deactivating his holoform and transforming to his bipedal form. The human crawled inside, the warmth from the spark kept the cold of the outside at bay. Once again, tendrils of the bright lifeform surrounded the organic organ. When they both were done, Anna having fell asleep, and Optimus recovering from overload, the Prime activated his holoform. He managed to go inside to their bedroom and fell asleep.

~~~000

"How long have they been gone now?" Haylee asked from her spot on the floor.

"It's only been three days, seven hours, thirty-nine minutes, and two seconds," Megatron responded.

Haylee looked over at the mech. She seemed bored now. Her excuse was that Anna was gone, but the others thought it was something else. The base had been calm with no missions waiting. The soldier rolled onto her front, groaning rather loudly in the process.

"I'm so bored!" she complained. "Anna should come back soon. It's not as fun without her here."

"Prime needed a good break. You only have 11 days until they come back," said Prowl, turning his helm towards the human. Haylee groaned louder and longer. "I don't understand you humans. They have hundreds of entertainment items and won't use them."

"Humans are very interesting," Epps agreed.

"You are human," Jazz pointed out.

"That's the point. Not even I understand them. Women are even harder," the man said, shaking his head. "It'll pass. The days are going by faster. The two love birds will be back before we know it."

~~~000

Epps was correct. The days went by quickly and the couple returned. Haylee jumped around, excited to finally have her boredom put to an end. The two best friends walked off, talking about what they missed. Megatron smirked at his brother, a knowing look on his face.

"I do hope you were careful with her. Humans are fragile after all," Megatron teased.

"Brother! How could you think like that? Of course I was careful with my bonded," Optimus said, lightly smacking his sibling.

"Just wondering. I don't need her broken already. Your marriage is still young," said Megatron, looking towards the two humans chattering away. Optimus looked at his brother, the humans, and back again.

"You're in love with Haylee correct?" Optimus asked.

"What? Of course not!" Megatron denied quickly. Optimus gave him a look that said otherwise. "Fine you caught me. I don't know what to say to her. I don't even know if she holds the same feelings that I do for her."

"Then ask her," Optimus said as if it is the most simplest of things in the world.

"I have tried. Many times I might add. I just can't seem to tell her. I freeze up and make up some excuse," Megatron sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I love her brother, but I just can't seem to tell her that."

"Saying it is the best. It may be hard, but it is better to be blunt about it so that she doesn't take it the wrong way," Optimus advised.

~~~000

"So?" Anna questioned.

"So what?" Haylee asked in return.

"When were you going to tell me that you have the hots for Megatron?" Anna continued, a gleam in her eyes. Haylee looked at her in confusion. "Oh come on, I can see the way you look at him. He is pretty cute."

"I don't know. You were away for so long. I don't even know if he likes me," Haylee confessed, a blush crossing her face. "I can't even tell him without losing the words. The way his optics shine like a smoldering fire. And his voice is like a soft thunder rumbling in a soft rain. It makes my heart race wildly."

"You sound like me with Optimus," Anna laughed. "Tell him soon before it becomes too late. You never know when something bad happens."

"Maybe tonight I can. He was saying something about the final battle coming soon with Unicron and his follower," Haylee mentioned.

"Best say it sooner then. It could happen at any moment."

Haylee nodded and got up to walk to the larger being. Optimus winked at his brother and scooped up his wife, leaving and talking about the new discovery. Megatron shifted nervously, uncomfortable about being this close to the human he loves. Finally they made eye contact.

"I have something to tell you," both said at the same time. They blinked and tried again. "You first."

"I'll go first," Haylee said quickly. "I love you."

"I- w-what did you s-say?" Megatron stuttered, confused by the sudden outburst. "I... I love... you too."

"That was so hard but easy to say to you," Haylee sighed. She squeaked when Megatron brought her to his face. Her heart pounded wildly at those burning embers that stared straight to her.

"Say it once more human," Megatron growled seductively.

"I love you," Haylee whispered.

"Good. I know that you are telling the truth now that I can see you more clearly," Megatron said, taking her to his room.

He activated his holoform when he placed her on his berth. He stood at 6' 9" with a large, muscular body. His silver hair reached down to the middle of his back and pulled back in a ponytail. Two long strands hung on either side of his pale face. The Caucasian skin was littered with battle scars, one running from the bottom of his left eye diagonal to his right jaw and across his lips. His eyes glowed red, matching that of his optics. He wore black pants similar to jeans and a red grey shirt with a black jacket.

The small human let her eyes roam over the handsome body in hunger. Immediately she was grabbed and soft lips crashed against hers roughly. Haylee in turn kissed back just as roughly, grabbing onto that strong back as she was hoisted up slightly. It was perfect.

~~~3 months later

"You think they'll get married next?" Anna asked, her head leaning up against the holoform of the bot form.

"I know they will. Megatron would not waste time now that he has claimed her," Optimus rumbled. His hands traveled up her shirt, lifting it slightly as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I'll be back. I need to go talk to Ratchet for a moment," Anna suddenly said, ruining the moment. Optimus nodded, knowing that it could be serious.

Ratchet had just finished up scanning Haylee when the other woman walked in. Ratchet seemed to know why she was here as well.

"You too? Get up here and I'll scan you," Ratchet said.

"How did you know?" Anna asked. "I just came here to see why I missed for three months now."

"Yep. Haylee came in for the same reason. It could be one of two things. You both are either pregnant or having problems with your reproductive system," Ratchet said as he scanned. It took a couple of minutes for the reports to come back. "Might as well go tell them that they'll be sires. You're both pregnant. Looks like you conceived on the same day."

Optimus had walked in, concerned about why Anna needed to go see his CMO. Ratchet looked at his leader with a hidden message.

"Hey my sexy Prime. Ratchet says I should tell you that you'll be a sire soon. I'm pregnant," Anna announced. "And I guess an uncle since Hay is also pregnant. Plus I still want to adopt if you want to."

Optimus smiled brightly, hugging his wife. His holoform activated and his servo once again traveled up her shirt, this time to rest on her stomach. The couple were startled when Ironhide ran in. The weapons' specialist closed his optics to allow them to be presentable before delivering his news.

"Prime it's urgent! Stop fondling your mate and hurry up!" the black mech ordered. "The knights are acting crazy. They say that the time has come."

"So soon?" Prime groaned. He looked to his wife, briefly kissing her once more. "I'll be back love. I must go speak with the soldiers about this upcoming battle."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back and will try to update quickly. I leave tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter and possibly the next. It will be shorter than normal but at leave 1,200 words.

Michelle Thornboy: Ironhide is awesome. I laughed as well when I thought of it.

Optimus' girl: Yes he did. And Sentinel killed his own mate as well. Well he set it up so that Elita was captured then killed by Shockwave. I will have fun. I leave tomorrow night and won't arrive until 4:30 in the morning and we don't check in at the hotel until like 7 hours later.

PrimesSPARROWforever: Thank you.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

Child(s):

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

HayleexMegatron

Child(s): Lucy

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

"Why now?" Jazz asked.

"Quintessa has found a way to fully awaken Unicron," Steelbane answered.

"When do we depart?" Optimus asked, looking over at his wife and her friend.

"In three earth hours. Be prepared to leave," Steelbane answered.

"I don't want you to go," Megatron said to his brother sternly.

"Why? I am needed out there," Optimus protested.

"I need you to stay here and protect the humans. If Quintessa gets to you, she'll use your spark and Matrix to awaken Unicron," Megatron explained. "You're staying and that's final little brother. No arguing with me."

Optimus nodded in defeat. There was no arguing with the older mech once his mind was made up. The silver mech hugged his brother before going to his human. Haylee hugged his digits as she was carried off.

"You be safe out there Megatron," Haylee demanded, worry in her eyes. A hand drifted to her womb. "Ratchet told me earlier that I'm pregnant. He doesn't know how but I'm three months along. Anna is too."

"All the more reason to have Optimus stay here. He will protect you and his mate at all costs," Megatron said, bringing her close to his face. "I don't want to see you hurt. Or the little one. My spark would not be able to handle it."

Haylee smiled at the comment. She climbed down to his chest, slipping inside when it opened a bit. The larger life consumed her and entered her heart, binding the two forever. Megatron growled as he recovered, knowing that he had to leave to go plan. He apologized with a kiss and left. He knew that he bonded and pulsed his love to his now mate.

~~~000

"You're going aren't you?" Anna asked, legs crossed as she sat on Optimus' desk.

"Maybe. I don't wish to disobey my brother, but he'll need help out there," Optimus sighed, a servo resting on his face. "If I do end up going, then I will leave you and the others in a protected area. Quintessa and Unicron cannot be stopped without the Matrix."

"If you go then you stay safe out there," Anna advised. "You never know what's going to happen out there. And I want you there for our child."

"I promise to be safe. Nothing bad will happen," Optimus said, kissing his wife and her stomach. "I will return to both of you alive."

~~~000

"Let's move out," Megatron commanded the troops, all heading out.

The knights transformed into Dragonstorm and flew off above the group. Hound whooped and sped towards the front lines. Optimus waited until they were hours out and at the battle sight before leaving. He kept the humans safe in a Cybertronian crate with living supplies in it. It was enforced with energon so that no Cybertronian could get through.

The Prime arrived to the battle, seeing his men fighting hard. Quintessa overwatched the battle from above, a smile gracing her lips as the troops were being beaten down. He crept towards her, tackling the evil Creator down. Her screams ran through the field, alerting those fighting. Megatron looked up at the scream, frowning when he saw Optimus battling the femme.

"He never listens to me sometimes," Megatron growled under his breath as he sprinted off to help.

Quintessa saw the silver mech running towards them. She sent out a signal and took control of his mind. Megatron fought the control as best as he could, but couldn't hold it for long. His body was manipulated towards the Prime, his sword being brought out.

"Brother look out!" Megatron shouted as his blade went into him like years ago in the forest. "NO!"

"Kill him my servant," Quintessa commanded, letting the sword twist.

Optimus struggled as he remembered his first death. He kicked out of the grasp of the harsh metal, sliding free and landing on the ground. Megatron fought harder to gain control back. He finally stabbed himself, breaking the control. Quintessa yelled in agony as she felt the pain as well. Optimus took this chance and beheaded her, killing the femme for good. He crawled over to his older brother, ripping the weapon out and placing a servo on the wound.

"Hold on brother. Ratchet is on his way here," Optimus said comfortingly.

"Heh... didn't I tell you to stay put?" Megatron asked teasingly, despite the pain he was in. "You never did listen well when we were younglings."

"Shut up about that," Optimus said. "I knew that you couldn't stop Unicron without the Matrix."

"Then stop worrying about me and go put him back into stasis," Megatron rumbled.

Optimus ran off to go do just that. Megatron watched as he sat up only to be pushed back down by the medic. Ratchet muttered about him being just like his brother while he fixed him. The rest gathered around them, waiting for the return of their young leader. Ratchet looked down, knowing that there was nothing more he could do. The spark had been too damaged by the biting edge of the blade. Megatron already knew this, but didn't fear death. He faced it once and will do it again. He had helped stop the evil and protected his mate and unborn child.

~~~000

Optimus shoved the Matrix of Leadership into an activation port inside of the giant being. The metal shuddered as it went into stasis permanently. He sighed in victory before looking at the destroy artifact. It was worth the sacrifice. He raced back to his men, helping them get back to base. Anna and Haylee came out first, greeting the returning soldiers. Megatron was taken to the medibay, his bonded following.

"Haylee," Megatron greeted with a smile.

"Well you did come back alive. But you're dying right?" Haylee asked. "I felt your pain. Your spark was damaged."

"Yes indeed. I am sorry my love. I won't be there for you and our child," Megatron apologized.

"You're forgiven you big oaf," Haylee laughed. "This isn't the end. You'll come back again. I know you will."

"You got that right. I'll fight Primus to let me come back to you," Megatron laughed, coughing softly and vents shuttering. "Take care of them for me."

Optimus watched from where he was getting fixed. Anna stood at his side, comforting him. Optimus knew that he would see his brother again. Primus knew that he was stubborn enough. He was a bit sad, but that was expected. Haylee seemed to know as well and accepted her love's fate. It wasn't long that the warrior left to go speak to Primus about his revival.

"I kept my promise Anna," Optimus said. "Now we must be prepared for two human sparklings arriving at the base. It will take much time."

"I love you my sexy Prime," Anna smirked, kissing his servo.

"I love you too Anna," Optimus replied. He kissed her before allowing his CMO to prepare sibling for his burial.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Nothing really. I plan on at least two more chapters before I finish and do a sequel.

Michelle Thornboy: I'm sure this one will be good as the last chapter.

Optimus' girl (guest): Yeah she's really evil. But the kids will be here before anyone knows it. But I don't think you'll enjoy the future chapters. I have a major, tear-jerking twist ahead. Well I might just end this story early and make a sequel with that twist.

PrimesSPARROWforever: Thank you.

Mariah (guest): Yeah if they were both alive. But something will happen while Anna's in labor.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

Child(s): Thomas

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

HayleexMegatron

Child(s): Lucy

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

"I demand to be brought back," Megatron huffed, knowing that the God was being very stubborn.

"Not yet my child," Primus replied with a sigh. Megatron just didn't give up.

"And why not? I have a family to support," Megatron argued, crossing his arms over his chest and glared up at the Holy being. "You would know this already. Haylee needs me back."

"You will just have to be patient," Primus sighed, shaking his helm and placing a servo over his optics. "Why do you continue to argue with me?"

"Because I wish to go back with my family. You are in my path," Megatron continued, leaning forward slightly. "I won't give up unless I go back."

Primus didn't respond. He knew that he made the warlord stubborn, but not this stubborn. It would be a long wait before the right moment came. The God tried his best to ignore the arguing points. He did things for a reason. There's a reason why he was a God.

~~~000

Haylee stared at her descending abdomen. It had been a month since Megatron's death and Unicron's defeat. She was still waiting for his return. It surprised her how much a child grew while inside the womb. A soft hand rested upon the small bump, rubbing it soothingly.

"You're growing so much little one," Haylee said to her lower abdomen.

"And so is this one," Anna said as she walked in. "Optimus is excited and wants to see him/her soon. I already have some names picked out to pass the time."

"And what would those be?" Haylee asked, hands going to her hips.

"Well if it's a boy then Thomas and if it's a girl then Jade," Anna answered, sitting down and grabbing a bar of chocolate from the fridge. "How about you? Got any names on your mind."

"I have thought about the name Lucy for a girl. Then if it's a boy, maybe Hunter or John," Haylee said, leaning back in her own chair. "Megatron really wants a girl. He will raise her right and teach her everything she will ever need. I don't care either way."

"Watch the time fly by so fast," Anna mused, a soft smile on her face. "Optimus is taking me up to the cabin for a bit. Can you survive long enough?"

"Maybe. Don't worry I'll have the other bots. I'll be mainly with 'Hide or Hound. Maybe even Crosshairs or Drift," Haylee replied back. She yawned before looking at the time. It was almost midnight. "I should get to bed. I didn't realize the time."

~~~5 months later

The last five months have been very uneventful. There was little activity and the only thing fun to do was hang with the bots. Starscream had taken a liking to Haylee and watched over her. He assigned himself to be her guardian as well as the child's once they were born. This particular day though, the two friends went to Ratchet to get an ultrasound done. Optimus accompanied them with the seeker by his side.

"All right who wants to go first?" Ratchet asked.

"I want to," the two women said at the same time. "You first."

"Anna you're first," Ratchet decided. Anna nodded and lifted her shirt to allow the gel to be applied. "It may be a bit cold or warm."

Ratchet proceeded and spread the gel around with the imaging tool. A shadow appeared on the screen, outlining the baby. Optimus and Anna stared in wonder, staring at their child as they moved every now and then. Ratchet picked up a sparkbeat instead of a regular human heartbeat.

"Looks like a techno organic you two. Do you want to know the gender?" Ratchet asked, a smirk on his face. They nodded. "It's a mech."

"So Thomas it is then," Anna grinned. "Hay, your turn."

Ratchet repeated the action, looking at the child inside the woman. This one also had a spark, indicating a techno organic. Haylee wanted to know the gender of her baby so that she could tell Megatron the name.

"It's a little femme," Ratchet announced.

"Looks like it's Lucy Hay," Anna said. "You going to go tell him?"

"Of course. Take me away Starscream," Haylee said dramatically.

"It appears that she can speak with Megatron from the other side of the Allspark," Optimus commented as the two left. "Megatron will be a proud sire once he returns."

"I'm sure he will be," Anna agreed. Optimus slipped his servos of his hologram up her shirt to rest upon the swollen area, feeling his child. His left servo travel up further.

"Again Prime?! Do you just enjoy fondling your mate where others are?" Ironhide asked, a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"No, why? Are you jealous that you don't get as much attention?" Optimus hinted, removing his servos.

"I would have you know that I get more attention then you ever will young one," Ironhide huffed. "Ratchet, you ready?"

"Let me clean up here," said Ratchet.

"And where are you two going?" Anna asked in suspicion.

"Out. It's been a while since the two of us had time together," Ratchet answered. "Now get out of my medibay. I need to get ready."

~~~000

"You're in luck Megatron. We're having a little girl," Haylee said to the grave. "Her name is Lucy. Once you come back, you'll love her to death."

"Haylee, I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure Megatron can hear you?" Starscream asked. "And how do you know he will even come back?"

"I just know," Haylee winked. "Now shush."

Haylee continued to update her mate, keeping him informed about all the events. She talked about how wonderful their little girl would be. It would be amazing once the former leader returned.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for not updating this. Been busy with medical testing and schooling. Plus writers block on this one. Enjoy this chapter. This will be the last one. There will be a sequel to this. I don't know what to call it but I know what will go on.

Michelle Thornboy: Yeah Optimus feels a bit eh about digging up his brother, but at least he will have him back. And yeah 'Hide is jealous big time.

Optimus' girl (guest): Megatron ain't the one to be patient. But he will have to deal with it. The reward in the end is worth it.

Primessparrowforever: Thank you. I do try. Been kinda hard with writers block.

 _Thoughts/Bumblebee/com. link/flashbacks/Cybertronian/lyrics_

Main Paring:

OptimusxAnna Carter

Child(s): Thomas

JazzxProwl

RatchetxIronhide

HayleexMegatron

Child(s): Lucy

Warnings: Kissing, fluff, death, dying, violence, slash, sadness, possible tissue or many, anything else I forgot. Oh and post TLK

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s). PrimesSPARROWforever owns Anna Carter. Nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

Ironhide growled possessively as he pulled Ratchet to him. The medic moaned as he was kissed, grabbing onto black chestplates before he fell from weak knees. Ironhide always knew that Ratchet enjoyed his attention so much. The couple had gone out driving before stopping in a secluded area. The Weapon's Specialist broke the kiss, pressing his forehelm to Ratchet's.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are to me?" Ironhide asked.

"Many times yes," said Ratchet.

"Our little Prime isn't so little anymore," Ironhide said, taking a step back. The two had raised Optimus as if he was their own instead of Sentinel's son. "You know he is going to ask us questions all the time when his sparkling comes."

"And we will help when we can. He is a first-time sire," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Optimus paced outside the medibay. His mate had gone into labor and Ratchet had banned him from going in until afterwards. Shortly after Anna went in, Haylee went into labor, Starscream rushing her inside and remaining there because of his Seeker coding. Ratchet and Jolt knew better than to get in the seeker's way. The Prime couldn't stop the increasing nervousness at each scream as the hours went on.

The quietness had Optimus going to the door, demanding to know what was going on. Ratchet beat his leader, opening it and pulling him inside. The Prime went to his exhausted mate, peering down at his son. The baby squirmed and looked up at the large mech with love and curiosity. The large mech activated his holoform and traced his son's head with as much care as he could.

"Hello Thomas," Optimus greeted. "I'm your sire."

Starscream and Haylee moved to another room to give the new family some peace. Jolt had firmly told them that Haylee needed a few days before she could leave the medibay. Reluctantly, they had obeyed the medic. It wasn't that they feared him, but rather Ratchet and his wrench.

"She is beautiful Hay," said Starscream, examining the sparkling. "She has her sire's optics."

Lucy had red eyes, inheriting them from her sire. Haylee was indeed lucky to have a loving mate and now a daughter to complete the family. Nothing could be better than this. Well except for Megatron coming back.

~~~000

"Now it is time," Primus announced.

"It is about fragging time," Megatron said.

Primus rolled his optics before tapping the silver mech. Megatron found himself at his gravesite not too far from the base. He smiled and transformed, racing to be back with his family. He didn't know how long he had been gone, but he didn't care. All he wanted was his family back.

"Haylee! Haylee I'm back!" Megatron called, heading for the main hanger. Inside were two toddlers playing with some blocks. Haylee, Anna, and Optimus sat nearby mingling while watching the children. Megatron activated his holoform and picked Haylee up in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Primus I have missed you so much."

"About time you came back you big lug," Haylee said.

"How long have I been gone?" Megatron asked. "It couldn't have been long. Only a few minutes at most."

"Try a few years. Lucy is almost five now," said Haylee.

"Oh."

"Lucy, come meet your sire. He has been waiting to see you," said Haylee. The child ran to her mother, obeying like she was taught. Megatron bent down to be more level with the... no, his child, his daughter.

"Hello Lucy."

"Sire!"

The two embraced, Megatron crying a bit in joy. He had what he wanted, what he yearned for. Optimus smiled as well, feeling proud of his brother. The war ended and there was a new generation. All was good now. He felt Primus approve through the Matrix.


End file.
